schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Reiner Braun
Reiner Braun, auch bekannt als der gepanzerte Titan, ist einer der Hauptantagonisten aus Attack on Titan. Im Anime ist er außerdem ein Protagonist der Marley-Handlung. Reiner ist neben Marcel Galliard, Annie Leonhart und Berthold Fubar einer der vier Titanenwandler, welche die vermeintlich letzte Bastion der Menschheit auf Paradis auslöschen und die Koordinate nach Marley zurückbringen sollen. Wie alle Titanenwandler hat Reiner die Fähigkeit sich in einen Titanen zu verwandeln. Seine Titanenform, der gepanzerte Titan, ist an den meisten Stellen seines Körpers mit einer harten Substanz überzogen, lediglich an den Gelenken ist sein Körper ungeschützt. Reiner ist ein talentierter Kämpfer, was sich auch in seiner Titanenform zeigt. Überblick Vergangenheit Als in Marley geborener Eldia ist Reiner ein Miglied der untersten Schicht, bis er sich bereit erklärt, dem Titanenwandlerprogramm der Regierung beizutreten. Von Kindheit auf in den Hass auf sein eigenes Volk indoktriniert, geht Reiner - ganz zur Freude seiner ebenso indoktrinierten Mutter - in den Lehren Marleys auf und ist bereit, dem Land zu dienen um die Schuld der Eldia auszugleichen. Obwohl Reiner sich nicht sonderlich hervortut und einer der schwächeren potentiellen Rekruten ist, wird Reiner aufgrund seiner extremen Loyalität gegenüber Marley als einer der Kandidaten ausgewählt, die einen Titanen erben sollen. Neben Annie Leonhart, Berthold Fubar, Pieck, Zeke Jäger und Marcel Galliard wird Reiner mit dem Titanenserum injiziert und verwandelt sich in einen gewöhnlichen Titanen. Nachdem ihm sein Vorgänger, der Träger des gepanzerten Titanen, zum Fraß vorgeworfen wird, wird Reiner zu einem Titanenwandler und erbt den gepanzerten Titanen. Infiltration der Mauern von Paradis Zusammen mit Marcel, Berthold und Annie soll Reiner auf eine Mission auf die Insel Paradis aufbrechen. Dort leben die Eldia, die Feinde Marleys, inmitten einer Stadt die von hohen Mauern geschützt ist. Die Eldia wissen jedoch nichts vom Kampf gegen Marley, da ihnen ihre Erinnerungen genommen wurden, und glauben dass sie die letzten Vertreter der Menschheit sind und dass es außer der Insel Paradis, die dank Marley von Titanen überschwärmt ist, nichts mehr gibt. Reiner und sein Trupp sollen innerhalb der Stadt Paradis' die sogenannte Koordinate, einen Träger einer mächtigen Titanenfähigkeit, finden. Noch bevor sie die Stadtgrenze erreichen wird der Anführer der Truppe, Marcel, von einem wilden Titanen gefressen. Da dieser zuvor Reiner vor dem Titan gerettet hat gibt Reiner sich die Schuld an Marcels Tod und will fortan dessen Rolle einnehmen. Die Gruppe erreicht die Mauer und Berthold und Reiner verwandeln sich in ihre Titanen und reißen sowohl die innere als auch die äußere Mauer ein, so dass Horden der wilden Titanen eindringen können. In dem entstehenden Chaos schleichen sich Reiner, Berthold und Annie inkognito in die Stadt, wo sie sich den Flüchtlingen anschließen und später dem Militär beitreten, da sie das als Tarnung gut gebrauchen können. Während ihres Trainings freunden sie sich mit ihren Mitrekruten an, was besonders für Reiner zum Problem wird da er durch den Tod Marcels und wegen seiner schrecklichen Taten eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit entwickelt hat. Auf der einen Seite ist er ein Krieger, der für die Auslöschung der Menschheit kämpft, auf der anderen Seite musste er so tun als wäre er ein Soldat der Mauer. Um mit den Grausamkeiten und Abscheulichkeiten die er ausführen musste, klarzukommen, hat Reiner sich so stark eingeredet, ein Soldat der Mauer zu sein, dass er es tatsächlich glaubt. Fünf Jahre später attackiert Berthold in seiner Titanenform die mittlere der drei Mauern, welche die Stadt schützen, und reißt sie ein. Reiner soll, wie zuvor in Shiganshina, wieder die innere Mauer einreißen, führt diesen Plan jedoch nicht aus da sich einer seiner Mitrekruten, Eren Jäger, ebenfalls als ein Titanenwandler entpuppt. Als das Militär beschließt, dies zum Vorteil zu nutzen, kann das Loch in der Mauer durch Eren geschlossen werden. Nachdem Annie als Titanenwandlerin enttarnt und gefangen geworden ist, werden die restlichen Rekruten ebenfalls verdächtigt, Komplizen zu sein. Als jedoch plötzlich Zeke Jäger in Paradis auftaucht und mit seiner speziellen Fähigkeit die Bewohner einiger Dörfer in Titanen verwandelt, sind die Rekruten zum Handeln gezwungen. Sowohl Reiner und Berthold überleben die Mission und schaffen es zurück zur Mauer, dort beschließt Reiner jedoch zu handeln und offenbart Eren ihre wahre Identität. Er bittet Eren mit ihnen zu kommen, da sie dann ihren Angriff auf die "Menschheit" einstellen könnten, Eren weigert sich jedoch und Reiner und Berthold sind gezwungen ihre Titanenformen anzunehmen und es kommt zum Kampf, den Reiner letztlich gewinnen kann. Kampf mit Paradis Zusammen mit Eren und einer gefangenen Ymir, der Titanenwandlerin die einst Marcel gefressen hatte, versuchen Reiner und Berthold zu flüchten um beide in Marley abzuliefern, damit Marley-treue Eldia deren Fähigkeiten übernehmen können. Sie werden bei ihrer Flucht jedoch von der Spähereinheit, der sie alle angehören, verfolgt und letztlich auch angegriffen. Mit vereinter Macht können die Späher Eren befreien, Reiner und Berthold entkommen jedoch mit Ymir. Zusammen mit Ymir und Berthold kehrt Reiner nach Shiganshina zurück, wo ihr Angriff auf Paradis fünf Jahre zuvor begann. Dort treffen sie sich mit Zeke und Pieck und planen ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Da sich im Keller der Jäger-Familie laut eigener Aussage der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Geheimnisses der Titanen befindet, wissen die Titanenwandler dass Eren und die restlichen Späher auf jeden Fall dorthin zurückkehren werden. Daher legen sie einen Hinterhalt und warten ab. Ungefähr drei Monate später machen sich die Späher tatsächlich in einer groß angelegten Mission auf nach Shiganshina um die Geheimnisse der Menschheit aus Dr. Jägers Keller zu bergen und das von Berthold zerstörte Tor durch Erens neue Siegelfähigkeit zu schließen. Alles verläuft nach Plan für die Titanenwandler. Nachdem das Tor geschlossen ist, schließt Zeke den Spähern als Tiertitan mit einer Armee von Titanen den Rückweg ab. Reiner verwandelt sich gleichzeitig innerhalb Shiganshinas in den gepanzerten Titanen und bekämpft Eren in seiner Titanenform, ist aber klar unterlegen. Durch eine neue Erfindung der Späher, Sprengstoffharpunen, kann sogar Reiners Panzerung zerstört werden. Nachdem Reiner nach seiner ersten Niederlage für tot zurückgelassen wird, da Eren sich um Bertholds kolossalen Titanen kümmern muss, regeneriert Reiner so weit, dass er erneut kämpfen kann. Dieses mal wird er von Mikasa und Hanji mit den explosiven Harpunen attackiert und durch die Detonation aus seinem Titanenkörper herausgeschleudert. Er wird in Gewahrsam genommen und ihm werden sämtliche Körperteile entfernt, er wird aber am Leben gelassen damit ein schwer verletztes Mitglied der Späher im Notfall mit Titanenserum injiziert werden kann und Reiner fressen kann, um den gepanzerten Titanen zu erben. Stattdessen wird Reiner von Pieck und Zeke gerettet, die mit ihm aus Shiganshina flüchten und ihn zurück nach Marley bringen. Berthold müssen sie allerdings zurücklassen. Rückkehr nach Marley Zurück in Marley werden die Titanenwandler in den Krieg gegen die Mittelöstliche Allianz eingespannt. Nach vier Jahren Krieg stürmen die Truppen Marleys, unterstützt von den Titanenwandlern, Fort Slava und erobern es, wodurch sie den Krieg gewinnen. Nach Ende des Krieges kehren die Titanenwandler in ihre Heimatstadt Rebellio zurück, wo sie von ihrer Familie begrüßt werden. Dadurch ist Reiner nach all den Jahren endlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt, ist jedoch ein anderer Mensch. Reiner ist Teil des Titanenwandler-Programms und somit auch Teil der Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten. Seine Cousine Gabi ist eine vielversprechende Nachfolgerin für den gepanzerten Titanen, aber auch Falco Grice, in dem Reiner sich selbst wiedererkennt, gibt sich Mühe. Reiner selbst wird jedoch von schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen und Traumata geplagt und versucht sogar, sich selbst umzubringen. Lediglich die Erinnerung an die jungen Rekruten hält ihn davon ab, sich selbst zu töten. Wenig später wird in Rebellio ein Festival abgehalten, bei dem Marley die anderen Länder für einen Angriff auf Paradis vereinen soll. Kurz bevor die Vorstellung beginnen kann, wird Reiner jedoch von Falco angesprochen, welcher ihn bittet ihn zu begleiten. Falco führt ihn in den Kellerraum eines Gebäudes nahe der Bühne, in dem sich zu Reiner Schrecken Eren Jäger befindet. Falco versteht nicht, da Eren ihn angelogen und sich sein Vertrauen erspielt hat. Während Reiner in völlige Panik verfällt, erfährt er von Eren dass sich Eren aus dem selben Grund nach Marley gekommen ist, aus dem Reiner einst nach Paradis kam - er hat keine andere Wahl. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs erwähnt Eren dass er weiß dass Reiner nur ein weiteres Opfer Marleys ist und dass die Titanenwandler damals keine andere Wahl hatten, sie glaubten im Recht zu sein und der Welt einen Gefallen zu erweisen. Eren fügt hinzu dass er aber trotzdem seine Feinde vernichten muss und verwandelt sich innerhalb des Gebäudes in seine Titanenform. Um Falco zu schützen verwandelt sich Reiner teilweise in seine Titanenform und umschließt sich selbst und Falco mit seinen Titanenhänden. Obwohl Falco so überlebt, ist Reiner ohnmächtig. Obwohl er theoretisch in der Lage ist, seine Wunden zu heilen, steht Reiners Leben dennoch in der Schwebe da man als Titanenwandler zur Regeneration einen starken Lebenswillen haben muss - den Reiner zuletzt definitiv nicht hatte. Tatsächlich versucht Reiner, friedlich zu sterben, wird aber von den Schreien seiner Verbündeten gestört - die ihn verzweifelt anflehen Galliard zu unterstützen - und transformiert sich in eine groteske und panzerlose Titanenform um Galliard vor Eren retten, kurz bevor Eren diesen verschlingen kann. Eren schlägt Reiner nieder, wendet sich dann aber von ihm und Galliard ab um mit seinen Verbündeten zu fliehen. Der ohnmächtige Reiner bleibt in seiner Titanenform zurück. Als Magath einige Tage später mit seinen verbliebenen Kriegern die nächsten Schritte bespricht, plädiert Reiner - angetrieben von seiner Sorge um Gabi und Falco, die mit nach Paradis genommen wurden - für eine erneute Infiltration von Paradis. Persönlichkeit Durch die Indoktrination durch Marley ist Reiner sehr patriotisch und stolz, seinem Land zu dienen. Er empfindet es als eine Ehre von Marley anerkannt zu werden und arbeitet darum hart, den gepanzerten Titanen erben zu können. Befehle Marley führt er ohne zu zögern aus und hinterfragt sie nicht. Obwohl Reiner nicht als der stärkste Rekrut Marleys gilt, ist seine Ausdauer und seine Willenskraft jedoch eine der Faktoren, die ihn letztlich zum Erben des gepanzerten Titanen machen. In Paradis angekommen, muss Reiner jedoch langsam erkennen dass Marley ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat. Die Bewohner Paradis', von Marley als Teufel und Dämonen beschrieben, sind in Wirklichkeit normale Menschen. Reiner freundet sich sogar mit seinen Mit-Rekruten an und wird von ihnen sehr geschätzt und respektiert. Innerhalb der Gruppe stellt sich Reiner schnell als "großer Bruder" hervor und wird von allen gemocht. Auch Eren, der Reiner für seinen eisernen Willen und sein Talent im Kampf, sowie seine immerwährende Freundlichkeit schätzt, sieht Reiner als einen seiner größten Helden an. Diese Freundschaft mit den Rekruten führt jedoch dazu, dass Reiner eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit entwickelt. Der Druck, Marley nicht zu enttäuschen und seine Tarnung im Feindgebiet fünf Jahre aufrecht zu erhalten, kombiniert mit dem Selbsthass und Verzweiflung, die Reiner aufgrund seiner unmenschlichen Taten verspürt, führen dazu dass Reiner sowohl einen "Soldaten" als auch einen "Krieger" darstellt. Der Soldat ist die Persönlichkeit, die im Dienste der Mauer steht und bereit ist, diese und die Einwohner, sowie seine Freunde, von den Titanen zu schützen. Der Krieger hingegen ist der loyale Krieger Marleys, der seine Mission erfüllen und die Koordinate zurückbringen will. Diese Persönlichkeitswechsel machen es auch für Berthold schwer. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Marley ist Reiner ein völlig gebrochener Mann. Durch seine Erlebnisse auf Paradis völlig verstört, ist er sogar kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen. Sein einziger Grund, am Leben zu bleiben, sind die neuen Rekruten des Titanenwandlerprogramms - unter anderem seine Cousine Gabi - denen er als Vorbild und Mentor dient. Obwohl er äußerlich Marley nach wie vor absolut loyal scheint, scheint Reiner trotzdem durch seine Erlebnisse auf Paradis Zweifel an den Lehren Marleys entwickelt zu haben und kann die Bewohner Paradis' nicht länger als Monster ansehen. Obwohl Reiner sich nach seiner Ankunft in Marley durch seine Arbeit mit den Titanenwandlern langsam wieder beruhigt und Frieden findet, trifft es ihn umso härter als er in Marley plötzlich Eren selbst gegenübersteht und Reiner erkennt, dass Erens Ziel allein Rache und die Zerstörung Marleys sein kann. Umso härter trifft es ihm, als Eren behauptet dass er Reiner verstehen kann, welcher zum Opfer einer schrecklichen, indoktrinierten Kindheit wurde. Er verrät dass er weiß dass Reiner und die anderen glaubten, im Sinne der Menschheit zu handeln, aber Reiner bricht zusammen und offenbart dass er außerdem gegangen ist, um ein Held zu sein. Weinend bittet Reiner Eren darum, ihn zu töten damit er endlich aufhören könne zu existieren. Als Eren sich dann in nächster Nähe zu Reiner und Falco in einen Titanen verwandelt, ist Reiner nichtsdestotrotz geschockt und scheint sich allein um das Überleben Falcos zu sorgen. Navigation en:Reiner Braun Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Dissoziativ